My Cute Bodyguard
by ressijewelll
Summary: Kris yang seorang Top model dan pewaris perusahaan WU dipaksa untuk menerima bodyguard yang dipilihkan oleh mommynya. Mau bertaruh denganku, Minseok?Jika Kris tidak jatuh cinta pada Tao, aku akan mengikuti semua kemauanmu, tapi jika Kris mencintai Tao…../KrisTao/LuMin/KaiHun/Yaoi/Boys Love/


Tittle : MY CUTE BODYGUARD

Main Cast : Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, Xi Luhan, Xiumin, Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In/Kai

Other Cast : HaeHyuk, YunJae, and other member Suju & Exo

Pairing : KrisTao, LuMin, KaiHun

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Haehyuk and Kristao is mine#digaplok….mereka bukan punya Ress, HaeHyuk, KrisTao & semua yang ada di FF ini Punya orang tua masing-masing dan tuhan^^. Ceritanya milik Ress murni lho nggak pake plagiat sumvehh deh.

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI, Typo, alur kecepetan. Dilarang membashing karakter dalam ff ini. Kalau enggak suka silahkan tekan _close _or tanda silang di pojok kanan atas.

A/n : Annyeong^^, Ressi kembali….setelah sekian lama bertapa akhirnya Ress beranikan diri muncul kembali :3 . Di sini ada beberapa marga yang Ress rubah demi kelancaran cerita xD.

#PROLOGUE#

Kris memutar kedua matanya sesaat setelah orang tuanya kembali memaksanya harus memiliki seorang _bodyguard._

"ayolah dad, mom….Kris bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku pemegang sabuk hitam karate kalau mom dan dad lupa" Kris berusaha  
menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak menyinggung hati mommynya yang sedikit 'labil'.

"Mom tidak mau tahu Krissie, sebagai seorang top model dan pewaris perusahaan Wu, kau butuh bodyguard. Ini perintah dan mutlak krissie, mom tidak terima bantahan" Jaejoong-Mommy Kris-tetap pada pendiriannya.

Kris melirik sang daddy- Yunho- untuk meminta pembelaan, namun sang daddy tercinta hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Menolak permintaan Jaejoong-Boojaenya- sama saja dengan menghilangkan jatahmu selama setahun bahkan lebih, oh tentu saja yunho tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Maafkan daddy, Krissie" sesal yunho dalam hati.

Sehun yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan permainan gamen di pspnya terlihat tenang dan tak ambil pusing dengan nasib yang menimpa hyung tersayangnya.  
"Sudahlah hyung, terima saja perintah mom, daripada mom mengamuk dan menghancurkan semua koleksi alpacamu" Sehun berbisik lirih pada Kris yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kris menghela nafas dalam mendengar ucapan dari adiknya tersebut. Oke tampaknya semua perlu tahu jika seorang top model seperti Kris sampai saat ini tidak akan berani menghadapi kemarahan sang mommy tercinta, jangankan dirinya dan Sehun, Daddynya saja tidak sanggup menghadapi kemarahan namja cantik itu.

"Oke mom…oke. Kris ikuti kemauan mommy tapi hanya satu bodyguard saja kan?" Senyum sumringah seketika muncul di wajah Jaejoong.

"Tentu Krissie, hanya satu bodyguard. Percaya pada mom kalau kau tidak akan menyesal dengan bodyguard pilihan mommy" Jaejoong mengecup pipi Kris kilat sebelum beralih memeluk tangan Yunho manja.

"Yun…segera hubungi Hae dan Hyukkie ne, katakan jika kita akan berkunjung besok"

"Ne, Boo aku akan menghubungi mereka segera" Yunho tersenyum sembari mencubit kecil hidung Jaejoong.

"Errr….excuse me dad, mom…apa hubungannya dengan Hae Ahjushi dan Hyukkie Jumma?" Kris menatap bingung pada orang tuanya dan Sehun bergantian.

"Kau belum tahu hyung jika yang ditawarkan mom menjadi bodyguardmu adalah anaknya Hae Jushi, Huang ZiTao?" Sehun mempausekan permainannya hanya untuk menatap heran pada Kris.

"Mwo?" Kris kaget bukan main. Yang benar saja, namja yang pernah menjadi teman bermainnya bersama Sehun dulu saat di China yang akan menjadi  
bodyguardnya? Ayolah semua juga tahu jika ZiTao adalah namja yang cengeng dan selalu membawa boneka panda kemana-mana, yah walau tidak bisa Kris pungkiri bahwa Tao kecil adalah namja yang manis dan mengemaskan.

"Kau sudah setuju Krissie, dan mom tidak terima protes sekarang, Kajja Yun" Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho menuju kamar mereka.

"Tapi mom…." Ucapan kris terhenti bersamaan dengan hilangnya orangtuanya di balik pintu kamar utama di massion Wu itu. Baiklah Kris, terima nasibmu nak.

#######################################################################################################

"Hyukkie ah….Yunho _hyung_ mengatakan besok mereka akan berkunjung dan membicarakan masalah Kris" Saat itu keluarga Huang yang terdiri dari Donghae, Hyukkie, Xiumin, Tao, Kai- sepupu Tao dan Xiumin- dan Luhan-_namjachingu_ Xiumin- Nampak sedang menikmati makan malam bersama di kediaman Huang.

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan masak yang banyak dan enak, Hae" Hyukkie tersenyum manis sembari menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"keluarga Yunho _Jussi_ yang meminta Tao sebagai _bodyguard_ anaknya yang top model itu, mama?" Tao Nampak memperlambat kunyahannya saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh Xiumin-_Gege_ tersayang Tao- dan mengarahkan tatapannya pada mama dan babanya bergantian.

"Ne sayang, jadi kalian besok tidak boleh pulang terlambat arraseo?" Hyukkie mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tao, Xiumin dan Kai.

"Kau juga boleh datang Luhan, kalau kau sedang tidak sibuk" Hae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan-calon Menantunya yang memiliki wajah _cute _dan tampan dalam waktu yang bersamaan-

"Tentu Ahjushi, aku akan usahakan datang besok" Luhan tersenyum membalas ucapan calon mertuanya.

"Apa Kau masih ingat Kris, _didi_?" Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanannya pada Xiumin.

"Kris _Ge_ yang yang tinggi dan tampan itu kan _ge_? Tetangga kita saat di China?" ucap Tao polos yang tidak menyadari bahwa Hyukkie sudah senyum-senyum sendiri saat Tao mengatakan kris tampan.

"Kau tidak merindukannya, _baby_? Kalian kan sudah lebih 10 tahun tidak bertemu" Hyukkie gantian bertanya pada Tao.

"Tao merindukan Kris _Ge_, rindu Yunho _Jushi_ dan Jae _Jumma,_ tapi Tao lebih merindukan sehunnie, mama" Tao tersenyum riang dan berbinar-binar yang membuat xiumin mencubit gemas pipi didinya tersebut.

"_Andweeee_…..Tao tidak boleh merindukan Sehunnie" Kai sontak berucap tidak terima saat Tao lebih merindukan Sehun yang _notabane_nya adalah kekasih Kai.

"_Waeeee_? Tao kan rindu Sehun. Sehun juga pasti rindu pada Tao" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja Tao boleh merindukan Sehun" Luhan berucap lembut dan tersenyum pada Tao. Kai hampir saja protes jika tidak merasakan tangan Xiumin yang sudah mencubit pahanya cukup keras dan menerima lirikan sadis dari _namja_ yang dulunya mendapat julukan pipi bakpau itu.

Ucapan Luhan tentu saja membuat Tao tersenyum manis dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang melihat hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Tapi Baba, besok malam Tao ada jadwal melatih wushu perdana bersama Victoria _jiejie_" Tao menghentikan makannya kembali saat sadar bahwa besok malam ia memiliki jadwal melatih Wushu pertama kalinya di Korea dan sebagai pelatih yang baik dan memiliki disiplin yang tinggi Tao tidak bisa meninggalkan anak didiknya tanpa keterangan yang jelas.

"Kau kan bisa minta Nickhun _hyung_ untuk mengantikanmu. Lagipula aku rasa Nickhun hyung pasti dengan senang hati mau mengantikanmu mengingat ada Victoria _noona_" Kai memberikan pendapatnya.

"Usul Kai ada benarnya _baby_, atau perlu baba yang meminta nickhun mengantikanmu hm? Hae menatap Tao sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kembali makannya.

"Tidak perlu baba, Tao akan memintanya besok pada Nickhun _gege_" Taopun melanjutkan makannya kembali. Tao rasa dia sangat amat kelaparan mengingat  
sejak pagi Tao sudah berkutat dengan banyak hal dan kegiatan ,walaupun sebenarnya Tao baru sebulan berada Korea setelah sebelumnya Tao tinggal  
bersama neneknya di China. Tao tak ambil pusing masalah kenapa dia harus menjadi _bodyguard _salah satu teman kecilnya saat di China itu, yang ada di pikiran  
Tao saat ini adalah dia harus makan yang banyak dan kenyang untuk masa pertumbuhannya. Tanpa Tao sadari bahwa besok adalah hari yang penting dan bersejarah dalam kehidupannya.

########################################################################################################

"Mau bertaruh denganku, Minseok?"

"bertaruh apa?"

"Jika Kris tidak jatuh cinta pada Tao, aku akan mengikuti semua kemauanmu, tapi jika Kris mencintai Tao….." Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya saat Luhan berhenti bicara dan justru menatapnya dalam.

"Kau harus bersedia menjadi tawanan kamarku selama 2 bulan berturut-turut" Luhan mengecup bibir Minseok cepat setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. 

TBC 

A/n : yuhuuuuu….. Ress lagi jatuh cinta ama couple KrisTao :3 lope lopelah walau tetep HaeHyuk no 1 Xd.  
So wanna RnR teman?


End file.
